


Fashion Furious

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Infatuation [7]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p2p - Freeform, 2P, Infatuation Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flavio likes all of the beautiful things in the world. Pretty landscapes, pretty clothing, pretty people. By far, the most amazing sight his eyes have ever seen is Lovino. Now if only his counterpart would suck up his stubbornness for just a moment and realize that Flavio is the best for him? Well that would be marvelous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flavio

Flavio hums lowly to himself watching the others squander to start the meeting for the day. He yawns lazily and leans back in his chair. Honestly these meetings could be run so much better in his opinion. They could be run better but he has no idea for himself how to make that happen, so he will say nothing and just enjoy the chaos. He really doesn't need to be at the meetings. Truly Luciano can handle it all on his own but Flavio has his reasons.

His main reason being the bundle of grumpy sitting at the desk in front of him. He smirks down at Lovino making chicken scratch styled notes. Truly he does need to be here at the meetings. Feliciano can't be trusted to take notes on his own. He gets distracted too easily. Not to say Lovino doesn't either, but he can pay better attention.

Flavio sighs dramatically to himself. He's a little upset, as much as he will allow himself to be at least. His brother and a few others he might consider friends on an odd day are happily cuddling and holding hands with their more positive side. Flavio feels an odd sense of pride at having a bitter counterpart though it does have it's downfalls, some very obvious.

When Flavio first met Lovino, his first thoughts went something like 'Oh dear no you're going to get so many frown lines on _my face_ you need to stop right now' and his second thoughts traveled along 'He would be as breathtaking as me if he were to smile'. It's the second thought that stuck with him most, and he holds true to it in every sense. Lovino is every bit as gorgeous as he is and if only he would try and smile, even a fake one, Flavio would probably have to fan himself off for a week at the beauty.

Flavio is self centered in every sense and he knows it. He doesn't care about the 'wrong' or the 'right' about loving his other self and he doesn't care really. At first of course it started off the way many things do by obsessive infatuation. Maybe that's just him but that's not the point. He fawned and fretted over Lovino at every chance he could get, trying to get him to wear something more decent or trying to get him to smile. Of course he just made the frown lines worse, ugh. Lovino just had to be so _stubborn_.

His infatuation grew though much to his displeasure. He couldn't love someone. He mattered too much to himself. Of course then he remembered that Lovino is him, and he stopped caring. Now he has the physical ability to love himself unashamed. Lovino isn't him though, but the feelings didn't stop. Now Flavio watches as the dark brown locks of Lovino's hair shake as he grumbles to himself about something stupid or other.

Flavio doesn't care about a lot of things. Very few if he's being honest. Family sometimes, friends some other times. Something that he can't help but be a little exhausted about is wanting to make Lovino smile. And maybe dress him up cause sweet love help him Lovino has an amazing skin tone that would look so good in some of the outfits Flavio may have already picked out for him when Lovino finally gets over himself to have a date together.

Lovino's stubbornness is admirable. Sometimes. Except when he's being stubborn against Flavio of course. That won't do. He sighs again, recalling the near exact moment he fully and openly admitted to wanting his counterpart. Lovino stuck up for Luciano and it made Flavio's heart pound in a way he never expected it to. Wonderful, angry, Lovino.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Flavio can feel a slow smirk cross his face. Lovino is sitting sideways in his seat, the scowl on his face growing more. Flavio just winks at him to get him to huff in annoyance and turn back around. They have been getting along more. Since their brothers got together, they seemed to be closer and Flavio will take that for what it's worth. Anything to see Lovino in a more calm setting. It's the closest he's gotten to seeing the other smile.

When the meeting comes to an end Lovino is out of his seat and gone before Flavio can pester him. He doesn't particularly mind. It happens often. He's packing up his things when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He blinks down at the device with Lovino's name on the screen. He smirks to himself and answers it.

"Yes _dolce_?" He coos. His smirk grows when he hears Lovino groan.

"I wanted to ask you something and I just remembered." He says roughly. Flavio hums in response, taking his things in his arms and exiting the main meeting room.

"Oh? Too afraid to ask me in person?" He teases, loving the annoyed sigh on the other end.

"Where the fuck are you?" Lovino asks harshly. Flavio raises an eyebrow at the question, leaving the building to go outside. He smiles at Lovino resting up against a tree with his briefcase under his arm. They both snap their phones shut and walk in pace with each other to the hotel.

"So darling what did you want to ask?" Flavio eyes him up and down. Lovino's black suit compliments him very well. The angry one 'tsks' and runs a hand through his hair. Flavio bites his lip. He wants to run his hands through Lovino's hair too. It's not like him to deny himself simple pleasures, but he really doesn't want Lovino to snap at him.

"Something is bugging me," Lovino starts, not really explaining what is exactly bugging him. Flavio rolls his eyes and prompts him to continue. Lovino 'tsks' again.

"Your England, the poofy fucker, said something that bugs me." Lovino glances to him quickly. Flavio raises an eyebrow at him. This just got interesting.

"What did he mean, by 'you all love the other half?'" Lovino fully looks at him now and Flavio is caught in the dark green of his eyes. He smiles and hums as if he has no idea what Lovino could be talking about. He never expected his counterpart to be so open about asking. Lovino usually avoided all contact with him and now here he is basically confronting him for answers. He feels a little giddy at the display.

"Well," Flavio starts slowly. "It's exactly what he meant. The nations from my world have some feelings for the ones of your world," He smiles at Lovino now. The other twists his face up more if possibly. Flavio inwardly cringes at the frown lines.

"That's fucking weird." Lovino finally says with a huff. Flavio chuckles lightly.

"It's true though my love," Flavio tells him. Lovino tenses for a second, letting out a small groan in annoyance at the answer.

"Bullshit," Lovino tells him not believing a word. Flavio laughs again. They enter the hotel not talking. He glances at Lovino, his eyes cast down and face scrunched up in thinking. Flavio stops in front of him to get his attention.

"Come to dinner with me," He coos. Lovino's eyes widen but he doesn't say anything. Flavio waves off a question that hadn't been asked.

"I have a reservation for a nice place. Hopefully. I was going to ask Luciano, but I'd rather go with you." Flavio winks at his counterpart. Lovino's face is priceless, messed up into a weird mix of confusion and annoyance. Finally he sighs and runs a hand through his hair again.

"I don't have any where else to be." He says. Flavio is caught up in the excitement of him actually agreeing he forgets himself. He grabs Lovino's hand and begins to drag him to his room. Lovino sputters out curses and protests but Flavio hears none of it. He drags his counterpart inside and sits him on the bed. Lovino barks at him what he's doing but his words are cut off when Flavio throws clothes at him.

"Please wear this you would look so good," He practically begs and Flavio does not beg for anything. Lovino scrutinizes the clothes in his hands. He gives Flavio a skeptical look before walking into the bathroom to change. Flavio would have preferred it if Lovino stayed in the room to change but he'll take the acceptance of the outfit instead. He changes into his own clothes, something bright and light. He changes his dark grey suit for something more stylish. He favorite outing outfit, compromised of his white pants and his absolute favorite white button up that fits so nicely against his skin. He ties his pink scarf around his neck carefully, turning this way and that in the mirror making sure he looks good. He does.

He makes a conscious effort to not let his jaw drop when Lovino exits the bathroom. He's tugging at the black button down uncomfortably, something close to embarrassed on his features. He glances up at Flavio staring at him and scowls. Flavio finds himself and pulls a dark green tie out of his closet. He ties it around Lovino's neck for him.

"I can do that," Lovino mumbles half way through the knot. Flavio rolls his eyes and does it anyway. The black really makes his eyes stand out. Flavio links their arms together, again ignoring Lovino's protests out of the hotel and down the sidewalk to their destination.

* * *

"So," Flavio starts after they have placed their orders. It's a nice place so far. Large and open and smelling of good food. Flavio rests his elbows on the table, ignoring the rules of proper etiquette to lean his chin on his hands and stare Lovino down. His counterparts sighs and rests his crossed arms on the table as well, leaning forward ever so slightly with a unimpressed frown on his face.

"So." He echoes. Flavio just smiles at him. A small thought enters his mind and though he may try to push it back he wants to ask. His smile falls slightly.

"What's your relationship with your Spain like?" He asks gently. He never really does anything gently. Lovino furrows his brows and leans away. Flavio stares him down, silently begging for an answer.

"Fine I guess," Lovino shrugs. Flavio licks his lips.

"You two ever date?" He can't help the smile that crosses his face when Lovino jumps at the question. He sighs and leans forward again.

"You'll laugh at me," Lovino says simply no longer scowling, but not smiling. He's got a blank expression on his face. Flavio smiles at him and shakes his head.

"I probably will," He says honestly. Lovino blinks at him in shock, maybe not expecting his honesty. He rolls his eyes.

"He fucking couldn't take me seriously, it was always 'oh you're so cute' even when I was mad. At first it was nice, him thinking I was cute no matter what, but after a while it just got annoying," Lovino admits plainly. Flavio hums in response. His own Spain, Santiagio, was an abusive fucker.

"While I would think you're beautiful no matter what, at least I could take you seriously," Flavio says. Lovino snorts at his answer, not commenting on the idea that Flavio could be better. Would be better in his own opinion. Flavio could treat Lovino right he's sure of it. Their food comes and conversation runs low while they eat. He doesn't mind. He quite enjoys the snarky remarks Lovino is making at everything around them. He especially enjoys how none of the snarky remarks are directed at him.

* * *

"That's so fucking stupid," Lovino spits out on their supposed to be quiet walk back to their rooms. Flavio has their arms linked again, feeling on top of the world, laughing at the words Lovino is telling him.

"Me dear you are too much," Flavio tells him simply outside of their rooms. Lovino makes a 'tch' noise and scowls at the ground.

"I'll return your clothes tomorrow," He says. Flavio is tempted to let him keep it, but if he got it back it would smell like Lovino.

"I.." Lovino says then stops himself. Flavio takes a step closer, angling his head to the side in curiosity. Lovino huffs.

"Thank you for inviting me out," He says to the ground. Flavio smiles and lets himself give in. He ducks low and captures Lovino's lips in a soft kiss. The other inhales sharply and pulls back. Flavio winks at his dumbfounded expression and slips inside his room, not waiting for a response. He slides against the door and to the ground. His chest bursting with nerves. Maybe that hadn't been smart but he can always figure it out tomorrow. He picks himself up quickly to not ruin his clothes.


	2. Lovino

Lovino is glaring at the papers in his hands. He sneers at the report, not wanting it to be as bad as it looks. Maybe if the other nations did some of their own damn work once in a while they wouldn't be in such a fucking rut as they are now. He groans and runs a hand through his hair. When he enters the meeting room, the first thing he notices is the blonde hair of his counterpart. His chest jumps and his face twists up. Damn Flavio and his stupid, stupid everything. Ugh.

Lovino stalks to his normal desk, and instead of sitting down he moves a desk behind and sits next to Flavio instead. He ignores the other's shocked look and he especially ignores his smug expression. Bastard. Lovino continues to look over his work though he isn't really looking at it. His thoughts are going back to last night and the admittedly fun time he had with his counterpart. He glances at the clothes in the small bag he brought with him. He feels it's a little creepy Flavio knows his style and size, but then again they are the same person.

He glances at Flavio next to him picking at his nails and not paying attention to anything. Flavio is kind of confusing to him. Lovino doesn't really like him, but he.. Well he's definitely more tolerable than some of the people he knows. Like all of them. And he can talk to Flavio without feeling too judged, because Flavio just doesn't give a damn about anything, and that's nice sometimes. Also Flavio is sassy and it's fun to banter back and forth with him. They are both pretty protective of their brothers. They were never the favorite between their grandparents. Plus Flavio isn't all that bad looking and he even-

Lovino scowls as his thoughts run away from him. Okay. So maybe he can understand what Oliver said. If Flavio kissing him had anything to do with it, then he can understand it. True feeling something for his counterpart is freaky in it's own way, but he always had an asexual inkling. He liked to flirt sure of course who didn't from his homeland. Flavio expressed openly his pansexuality, mostly by flirting with everyone and even bedding a few more. Lovino hopes the pet names and the teases are just for him in some sick way.

Flavio looks up from his nails. Lovino doesn't react right away. Flavio smiles at him, not something condescending or judgemental. Just a simple smile. Lovino barely registers it happening, but a small smile graces his face, turning the corners of his mouth up slightly. It lasts only a second, just long enough for Flavio to widen his eyes in shock. Lovino lets his expression fall back into it's neutral resting bitch face and goes back over his notes.

He finds he doesn't mind when Flavio wiggles his chair closer. He doesn't even mind when his counterpart rests his head on his shoulder. Lovino even goes as far as to shift so his counterpart can be more comfortable in his position, sitting up straighter to also not wrinkle Flavio's clothes. Maybe it's weird he thinks, but it's also natural. Flavio never treated him bad, even protecting his own brother when Lovino couldn't do it. Maybe it could work. Maybe.

During the meeting, Lovino and Flavio both make a supreme conscious effort to ignore the others giving them strange looks. They maybe should have seen this coming with the others getting together as well. Guess they figured Lovino would never in a million years give in to Flavio and his promiscuous ways and overbearing fashion sense. Lovino likes it actually. It's not bad and can be subtly beautiful. At least Flavio takes care of his appearance unlike some nations he knows.

Lovino closes his eyes tight and tries not to grimace as hard as he can when he barely catches Feliciano making goo-goo eyes at him. Flavio snickers from his position cuddled up to him. Lovino leans back and Flavio snuggles with him. He sighs and wraps his arm around his counterpart. It feels natural almost, to have Flavio so with him like this. Like maybe they had been made for each other in a sick sense of the way. He glances down at Flavio and his.. Probably dyed blonde hair. He runs a hand gently over it, trying his best to not mess the style up too much.

Flavio leans up and smirks at him. Lovino scowls back. His scowl is brushed away by the kiss Flavio places on his lips, quick and deep. Lovino rolls his eyes when Flavio pulls back. His counterpart runs a hand through his hair hazardously.

"You should smile more," He coos. Lovino raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why." He deadpans. Maybe he shouldn't have asked if the devilish smirk Flavio gives him is anything to go by.

"You'd look more like me then," Flavio teases. Lovino can't stop the roll of his eyes even if he wanted to.

"Oh my fucking-" He face palms. Flavio giggles next him and cuddles back into his light hold. They spend most of the meeting just ignoring everyone and maybe taking notes. But mostly it's spent with Flavio doodling random things on the note book and Lovino making a stupid drawing to go with it. Flavio always laughs at them.

Lovino feels oddly grateful for him. Not a lot of people can put up with his cold exterior. And even less try to get past that to who he actually is. Whoever the fuck that is at least. He sighs and relaxes into the cuddles. He grimaces a little and kisses the top of Flavio's head randomly. The blonde curled up into him jerks upright to stare at him. Lovino glances away, trying his best to ignore the heat on his cheeks. Flavio kisses his cheek and takes his spot back. Lovino sighs again. Maybe Flavio isn't so bad.

* * *

"Fuuuuuccck ooooffff," Lovino whines. He grips Flavio's hand a little tighter, maybe tighter than he should. Feliciano is not shutting up though, going on about how cute they are together. Lovino groans again. Flavio giggles and squeezes his hand. Lovino turns to him to snap how he isn't helping but his words get caught in his throat when Flavio kisses him quickly.

"Relax dolce~," He whispers. Lovino glares at him and rolls his eyes. Luciano rolls his eyes as well, not really getting the excitement Feliciano is having but not doing anything to stop him either. The four make their way inside. Very little are now giving them odd looks. Lovino isn't sure if it's because Luciano would go knife throwing bat shit on them or if it's cause it's such a normal sight now to see nations from both dimensions together. Lovino doesn't really care. It doesn't affect him none.

It's Feliciano's idea, but Lovino isn't all that opposed to it and Luciano is more than happy to pack his things and let Lovino take his spot in his room. Lovino puts up a small fight, not entirely comfortable being so close to his counterpart after they just kind of maybe not so officially got together but he can't really fight it when Feliciano and Flavio work to clean up his things and move him out. He grumbles the whole time. Flavio even goes as far as to put his things in the dresser. Lovino watches him with a bored expression.

He zones out and only comes back when Flavio has his hands in Lovino's hair. Lovino sighs and lets him play with it. It doesn't matter to him none if his hair is messed up. His face is tilted up and Flavio kisses him quickly. Lovino's facial expression doesn't change when his counterpart pulls back. Flavio giggles and exits the room. Lovino watches him leave, then flops on the bed and covers his face with his arm.

It's so weird to have someone. He's not used to it. When Flavio calls out asking if he wants coffee, Lovino sits up. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being with someone who understood him more than anything, and could be honest with him. He heads into the small kitchen area to see Flavio delicately touching the coffee maker. Lovino rolls his eyes and does it for him. Flavio kisses his cheek in thanks.

For the second time that day, Lovino smiles. It's another small one, just lasting a moment, but it happens. Maybe being with Flavio wouldn't be so bad. He glances at the other, scowling at his phone. Lovino smirks and quickly ducks down to kiss him quickly.

"You should scowl more," He teases. Flavio scoffs and his jaw drops. Lovino can't help but snort at his reaction. Flavio swats at him lightly in revenge for his comment. Lovino just rolls his eyes. Yeah, maybe being with Flavio wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
